


When Worlds Colide

by ziim



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Little Witch Academia, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Catra being a brat to cope with her problems, F/F, First Time, Fluff, I tagged smut first to get your attention, It worked, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Smut, if you're reading this, space travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27219133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziim/pseuds/ziim
Summary: Angella's rescue project. It had started as soon as Catra found out about the late queen and her dreadful fate to spend eternity alone in a black hole that SHE oppenned. As if the guilt from all those dark years wasn't eating her enough, the news just salted the wound and she is going mad again.Or: Catra doesn't have time to actually cope with her problems, before sliding on a dark path again. Furtunately, Entrapta's mistake ends up being just what they needed.OR: The best friends squad, Entrapta and Hordak goes to Korra's world.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 57
Kudos: 102





	1. News

Catra dropped to her knees. It wasn't working. All her work with Entrapta, Hordak, Wronghordak and Bow for the past five months is going to go to waste at this point. The geek princess kept telling her that's how science works; the process could take years, or all of their lives for that matter, but they had to keep trying. 

Angella's rescue project. It had started as soon as Catra found out about the late queen and her dreadful fate to spend eternity alone in a black hole that  _ she  _ oppenned. As if the guilt from all those dark years wasn't eating her enough, the news just salted the wound and she is going mad again. 

Adora, Glimmer and every other one of their friends had tried talking to her, or at least be there for her when she breaks. But the magicat had slowly drifted away from everyone, and now only Adora stayed by her side stubbornly. "Okay, one less thing to try."

"Adora, shut  _ up _ ! Why are you even here?! Go do something your muscle head can actually handle!" Catra spit back, before she could think it through. But then her negative self took over all together, when she saw the look her lover gave her. Are they even lovers anymore?  _ Yes, look at me like the monster I am. She finally opened her eyes and now she'll walk away like before. _

And Adora did walk away, but to clear her head and not start a full on argument. It didn't look like that to Catra though, as she felt the familiar loneliness clouding her.

Later that evening, Glimmer showed up after nearly three months of absence. She couldn't handle seeing her friend going down the same path of self-hatred and the reason being her mother. The young Queen of Bright Moon had made her peace with Angella's sacrifice, but she would grab onto anything, if that meant bringing her back. She can't tell Catra to just stop, and it feels like her misery is her fault. "Can we talk?"

The magicat looked up from the pile of reports with huge black spots below her red eyes. "We're getting there, don't worry. No need for you to be here." Glimmer is the only one to whom she shows some kind of assurance, even if it's pretended. 

"I know, I believe in you." That seemed to make Catra stiffen even more. Probably thinking she isn't worth it, Glimmer reasoned and sighed after. "I need to tell you something I should have a long time ago."

"I'm listening." Catra moved aside for her queen to sit down beside her on the couch. 

"What happened to my mother wasn't your fault, Catra-"

"Except it was, and you already told me this." The former Force Captain interrupted. 

"But I didn't explain it, and it  _ wasn't _ ." Glimmer forced back. "It was the product of a war, one that  _ both _ sides did what it took to win. I was the one that brought us out of Despondos and made Adora break her sword, when the crazy guy with a God-complex came for us. He told me he wouldn't have found us, if I didn't do it." She saw Catra opening her mouth to argue. "I'm not finished! And I know you're gonna say it turned out well in the end, but it didn't  _ have  _ to. Do you realize it could have killed  _ all  _ of us? Just because mine went north and yours south, doesn't erase the fact that it  _ could  _ have. And who was the one that made it go north?"

"Adora." The magicat answered in less than a blink of an eye. 

"No,  _ you  _ did. You two haven't talked about it at all, have you?" Glimmer frowned at her.  _ I can't believe this- better yet, I  _ can _. _

"Not really…" Truthfully, they had been just starting to talk about deeper stuff, when Catra had found out about Angella. It all went downside from there. They haven't talked  _ at all.  _ Considering that screaming at each other isn't much of a conversation, that is. 

"Catra… Adora told me what happened at the Heart. She was going to give up. She wasn't going to make it, Catra." The young sorcerer smiled softly, pushing her annoyness with the oblivious lesbians aside. " _ You  _ saved us all. You were there.  _ You _ pushed her to do it. Your love did."

The magicat was widening her mismatched eyes by then. "Love, huh… So, what are you saying? I did one good thing and suddenly I'm worth something?"

" _ Worth _ isn't something counted by someone watching over us all, just to throw us in places according to what they figured suits us after we die. It's something defined by you and the people around you that know what you've been through and did about it. And what you did about it, Catra, was save the world. And you continue to do a lot about it. Just take the homes you built for everyone in the Fright Zone and now... trying endlessly to save my mom. And I  _ know  _ you aren't doing it just to atone for things, I saw how embarrassed you got when Erelandia threw you that party. Yes, you're  _ worth _ everything  _ and _ more." Glimmer finished with no doubts. 

She had thought a lot about what to say for the past few months, but never did she think it would make Catra look away. Sure, she didn't think it would make her cry or anything. After all, it's  _ Catra _ , the fearless and coolest savior of the Universe of them all. But look away in  _ disgust _ ? "Just to be clear, I'm not saying you have to bring my mother back for all of this to stay this way." 

That seemed to do the trick and the magicat looked back as if Glimmer had read her mind. "I have to talk with Adora, don't I?" She sighed and got up. "And, uh… thank you, Sparkles."

Glimmer smiled. "Just stating the facts, Horde Scum. But I'm happy to remind you anytime." 

***

Adora is on Dryl's highest tower, at the balcony and looking down the cliff- a habit she picked up from Catra, but the feline would have gone all the way up to the ceiling. It's already past 3am, so nothing can be really seen, except billions of Star and her planet's Moons. The view is amazing nonetheless though, but she didn't seem to be able to appreciate it then. Long gone was her anger and only sadness clouded her thoughts.  _ What the hell  _ can _ I even do? _

"Hey, Adora." Came a wary voice behind her. The princess of power didn't need to look back to know who it was, neither did she want to. 

Two brezzes of wind later, they both sighed perfectly synchronized. "At least I'm not the only one tired of this."

"Oh, I'm  _ exhausted _ ." Adora humored, but immediately regretted. "I mean, not like I would rather not be here. Just the circumstances, maybe? Like, the  _ circumstances  _ aren't that bad either, we are making a lot of progress-"

"Adora, stop." Catra interrupted. She finally then went to sit on the railing, beside the love of her life. "I get it. I'm… sorry."

Adora looked at her too. "It's okay. I know you didn't mean it."

"Except I did mean it." The magicat backtracked by seeing the frown forming on the blonde's forehead. "Not the 'muscle head' part! It's just that this is way out of your area. You're the Princess Alliance Strategy Commander, Adora, not the Tech Master or a geek shut-in."

"You don't understand half of what Entrapta says either, yet the project of a inter-dimension portal is yours." Adora argued.

"Yes, because I'm overseeing it and getting them what they need. And because…"  _ Because it's my fault we need one in the first place.  _ "My point is, there are a lot of places throughout Etheria that need you more, Adora. What about that whole plan on restoring magic back to the Universe?" She felt bitter mentioning that, but it had to be said.

"But  _ you  _ need me too, and that plan needs you in it." She-ra looked her more fiercely in the eye, not realizing that her own eyes were shining with it. "I'm not leaving you again."

That's it. That's what makes Catra cry. Not some heart-warming speech from the queen herself, not Scorpia coming every so often to give her a hug, not literally  _ everyone  _ trying to comfort her. Sure, she wanted to cry in every single one of them, but it's Adora who carries her over the edge.

They hug as if their lives depended on it, and it really does. At least the emotional part of it. 

Ten minutes or so passed, before Adora let go of her hand that had been holding onto the railing, to give her love more caresses, but ended up losing balance and falling backwards. She brought Catra down too, who murmured a low 'ouch' before falling in the loudest laugh she have had for the past month. Adora joined soon after finally appreciating the view in front of her. She wasn't looking at the stars anymore. 

They calmed down after a while and the princess of power didn't miss a beat. She grabbed her former war enemy by the collar and planted on her lips the most tender kiss she had. "I love you." It's been a while since she said it, and even more for her lover to say it back. 

Catra felt that new usual feeling of warmness that they can be like this just because. "I love you too."

Adora pulled her closer, before whispering. "I miss you." She can be such a flirt, when she doesn't do it on purpose. 

Catra responded by climbing on top of her and deepened the previous kiss, running her tongue to whatever rhythm she felt like. She was suddenly feeling this bottled rush to do something, anything. Or maybe she wanted something to  _ be done _ to her. 

The feline felt hands going below her shirt and up her spine, all the way up to her neck and grab there. She shivered and the other hand went down to grab her thigh, as Adora sat up slowly, also seeming to want something more.

They parted briefly and Catra took her shirt off without another thought. Adora got compelled by the act and kissed her again. It was rough and desperate- as if they were fighting again- but ever so slightly slow and tender, like their love has always been. 

Adora lifted her lover's chin with one hand and parted the kiss again, to adventure her other hand to the thin furred breast and watch the reaction. Catra bit her lip and lifted the hem of the blonde's shirt in silent plea. Adora could never deny her anything, soon pressing their naked torsos together and gasping back into each other's mouths. It was like nothing they ever did over clothed bodies. 

While She-ra held her waist tighter, the magicat ran her fingers through freed blonde locks from the usual ponytail. She felt hot all over and wanted to touch more too, traveling her claws down to a pink niple. Adora stiffened there, as her lover uncasted her claws to play carefully with it. 

Catra took Adora's moaning as a good sign and felt all the more confident, but the princess of power soon reversed their positions to hover over Catra. She wanted to  _ taste _ her more, and directed her lips down the furry neck, finding a pulsing point there. The magicat moaned almost instantly, so Adora sucked it more. Catra grabbed onto her, slightly scared of never feeling like this. "A- Adora…"

The blonde warrior looked back up to her with worried eyes. However much she was sinking in whatever they were doing, never would she disregard how her lover felt. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know… What are we doing?" Catra questioned.

"I- Can I kiss you?" Adora asked warily. She didn't know what they were doing either, but there was something about everything they have been doing so far that just wasn't enough. "Like, everywhere..."

Catra was caught by surprise as She-ra finally voiced what  _ she  _ wanted. The feline nodded and decided to just go along with it for now. Soon, wet lips left kisses from her jaw to her stomach and paused there. 

"You're so beautiful." Adora whispered. She went up again and kissed the brown nipple, feeling her lover shiver under her. Taking it as a positive reaction, she sucked on it like when she did on her neck. Catra let out a quiet squeak of surprise and tightened her grip on the rough shoulders, slightly letting her claws out. 

For whatever reason, Adora seemed to like that and growled. She was just starting to build enough courage to take the feline's leggings off too, when someone screamed. And it wasn't Catra's cute little squeaks again.

"Ah, I didn't see anything!" Glimmer covered her eyes and turned around for good measure. "I would have just left, but something happened!"

Adora felt her whole body go red and quickly tossed Catra her shirt to cover up. "What- what is it?"

Catra was equally flustered, but more out of breath. She murmured some curses under her breath and got dressed.  _ Damn timing, Sparkles.  _

Glimmer turned back around without thinking, her eyes shining in unsheed happy tears. Fortunately, the love-birds were already decent. "Entrapta managed a full on sequence of- I don't know! But she said she can open the portal!"


	2. Just stay out of trouble, okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got excited with your comments, so here you go.

They didn't call everyone in case it was a false alarm, but the ones there were excited for any possibility. Understatement that no one wanted to wait until morning to test it. 

"Okay, you can pull the letter now." Entrapta instructed.

The procedure isn't new to Catra, just the feeling. For what she understands on the matter, the hard part is calculating the exact sequence of coordinates and other variables, which is what the geek princess found. The teleportation in its basis had already been studied by the First Ones and they have Horde Prime's knowledge now too. They don't have resources to spare though.

Catra pulled the letter after a deep breath and the familiar purple and black lights fuzzed. Adora was on the task to throw Entrapta's scout robot (Liam) this time, and the portal closed after. The place got quieter, and only the magicat could hear them breathing with her high senses. 

Entrapta was already by her desk, so she opened the screen of what her bot is taking photos of. No picture showed up. "I calculated around an hour for the data to arrive. It's not so far away from Etheria, around two days of space travel… Wait." She seemingly got startled by the numbers showing on one of her screens. "What is this! This is fascinating!"

"Let me see." Bow went over and widened his eyes together with Entrapta's maniac laugh. "Is this… what I think it is?!"

"A parallel force to the world, yes!" The geek princess went for her recorder, but Catra thought ahead.

"Explain." The magicat demanded. "Weren't the data not supposed to come for another hour?"

"Oh, no. We won't be able to gather any data from it anymore." Entrapta said nonchalantly, before shining her eyes with excitement again. "These are the readings from Liam's state just before the connection got shut off, not the place."

Glimmer was about to lose her temper, but Hordak chimed in to explain. "It seems the place is surrounded by a force... and to be this strong, it suggests a parallel world." Although they have come a long way, he is still a touchy subject and isn't allowed to leave Dryl. Nobody cared about his past there though, only his knowledge. 

"That's like what Angella got trapped in, right? Does this mean it's a success?" Adora hoped.

"Unless someone opened the portal again, no. The parallel world closed, remember? It's Despondos we're trying to find, then open a portal there." Catra said, ever so skeptical. Mara had erased every information on the empty dimension, as to not let Light Hope warn their superiors, and Horde Prime didn't have any information on it either.

"This is definitely not Despondos." The purple haired stated, much to everyone's disappointment. Glimmer only saw two tests, so seeing it failing again wasn't all that heartbreaking. It was a certain brunette who fisted her hands tightly and almost felt like blowing something up, but Entrapta wasn't finished. She had learned a thing or two about normal behaviour by now, and Catra was just an open page then. "Don't blow anything up yet. Even if we find Despondos, I am still not close to opening that kind of portal."

"This isn't helping, Entrapta." Catra growled. 

" _What I mean is_ -" she used the expression people seemed to use whenever being misunderstood- "if this place has a portal like that, I can learn from it! We need to go there!"

"Best Friend Squad back on space saga!" Bow chimed in. He had been just waiting to say that.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asami felt her body still trembling all over as Korra put the strap-on aside. She extended her arm and pulled the giggling brunette right back. "For Raava, I love you so much."

"I know, I'm amazing." Korra’s smirk turned into a soft smile after. "I love you too."

They had promised to at least go lunch on the Air Temple Island today, as it is Asami's day off, so they quickly got dressed after some snuggling. The young CEO drove them on her Satomobile and they soon made it there.

Jinora was the first one to greet them. "Hey, Korra! Everyone is waiting for you!"

"Sorry, Asami had an emergency." Korra joked and earned an elbow on the stomach. Right when she was going to push back though, a massive egg-shaped purple and black matter appeared out of nowhere between them. Both girls jumped back, startled. "What the fuck?!"

"Jinora, get back!" Asami yelled at the teenager, who airbended herself away from it.

Before any of them could assess the threat, some kind of round mech came through it. It didn't attack anyone though, just shone some lights here and there, as if to study the space it was in. The portal closed behind it after. 

"What's going on?" Tenzin came bursting out the front door of the temple. "I sensed some- What is that?"

"Some… portal? Opened here." Korra pointed at the space between her and Asami. "Then _that_ came from it and it closed."

"A portal…?" Then he widened his eyes. "The spirit world is opening more-"

"No, that wasn't the spirit world." Jinora interrupted. "It was some kind of energy I never felt before."

"Guys, look! It's… collecting samples of our ground?" Asami inquired, mentioning the mech in front of her. It turned to her next and made a _click_ noise. Everyone stiffened in battle mode. "Wait, I think… I think it's studying us."

The little piece of metal started moving away and making the same noise every so often. Tenzin decided to lift the thing in the air, but it didn't do anything in return. "I don't think it's harmful." He brought it to his hands and eyed the surface. 

Asami went over and analyzed it too, while Jinora and Korra waited for answers. "I think it's a scout mech, but this technology… I'm not familiarized with it. I've never seen anything like it, that is."

"Why don't you take it to one of your labs and examine it?" Her girlfriend suggested. "We need to check this energy that came through. Do it with me?" She called for Tenzin and his daughter, as both of them nodded. The trio sat down and started meditating right away, but nothing. "What is this…"

"I don't know." The old nomad huffed. "But it doesn't seem harmful for now, let's eat something first and try again later."

***

In the course of three weeks, more weird portals opened all over their planet. It got alarming, because no one knows anything about them, just that every time they appear, a scout mech comes through. It didn't seem to mean harm in any time, but they are afraid that won't last long.

"Someone is clearly watching us! We need to watch back!" Demanded the Fire Nation leader.

"How? Throw something back? What if that angers them and they hadn't meant harm in the first place?" The Avatar argued, starting another full-on argument.

Zhu Li, president of Republic City, then smashed her palm flat on the table to gather everyone's attention. Nobody thought she had it in her, so they obviously stopped to hear her out. "Let's focus on what we _do_ know. Someone is studying us, but they don't attack if we interrupt it. This should mean that they respect us enough and wouldn't get angry, if we decided to do it back. The portals aren't harmful either, neither toxic. But they don't have a specific place they appear, or time, and only appear for about a minute. So, throwing something back would be nearly impossible."

"What do you suggest we do, then?" The leader of the Earth Nation inquired. 

"Like I said first, we should focus on studying the mech that comes through, not the portals." Zhu Li finished. She was about to call Asami and Varrick in with their reports, but a loud explosion was heard outside.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A few hours before…_

"That's… huge." Glimmer amazed. They are at the control room, looking out to the planet they have been after for the past two days. 

"No shit, Sparkles. We have eyes too." Catra snickered, but couldn't take her eyes off of it too.

"That is the biggest planet we have encountered, yes!" Entrapta confirmed, but she is way more interested in the invisible force covering it.

"Okay, what's the plan?" Adora chimed in. They looked at each other for the answer. "We _have_ a plan, right…?"

"That's kind of _your_ role, dumbass." Catra bit again. She was being unusually bratty, as to cope with everything. 

"It's _your_ mission!" Her lover exclaimed. 

"Okay, okay! So we need a plan!" Bow tried calming them down. God was he tired of listening to them argue. "What about Melog? We could use them to sneak in. This planet doesn't have any defenses, but just in case it has intelligent life forms. We don't want to startle them."

After bringing on some possible scenarios, the group started descending the atmosphere. Together with the Best Friend Squad is Entrapta and Hordak on the trip, who was granted permission to tag along after the never-ending pleas of the geek princess. 

The planet's surface finally started to appear and they all gawked at it. There is a massive city? Something like the Fright Zone, but much bigger and covered in thick vines all over. A beacon of light extends all the way up to the sky in the middle of it too. Then there's a small island close to it and a statue between the places. 

"What is that light?!" Entrapta's maniac laughter filled the ship.

"If _you_ are asking, we have no idea…" Glimmer went back to her amazed state. 

"There." Catra pointed behind a higher mountain side. "We can hide the ship there."

They landed carefully, refusing Entrapta's requests to go near the light. Luckily enough, there was also a cavern there and Melog rested their magic. They found out that they could also breath normally here, so no space suits needed when the bridge came down. 

Entrapta was the first one to run ahead, then the Best Friend Squad, while Hordak stayed back. There is nothing around them, but nature and a blue sky with only one Sun. 

It was pure solitude, until they heard the geek princess scream and they ran to find her. "What happened?" Adora asked on everyone's behalf.

"Look at this little guy! I'm going to name you Caroline!" Entrapta stated and they sighed in relief.

"What... is it?" Bow went to investigate the flying creature-like-snake. It was glowing in a warm pink light and didn't seem harmful. 

"That is _my_ question. Who are you?" The creature questioned back. "You are not from this world. Why are you here?"

All of them widened their eyes, except for Entrapta, who laughed even more. Melog stepped forward too. 

"You can talk… And we can _understand_ it!" Bow exclaimed. "Were you colonized by the First Ones too?"

"Fascinating!"

"Is it some kind of magic creature?"

"I don't think so, I don't feel anything coming from it."

"Everyone shut up!" Catra silenced them. "How do you know we aren't from here?"

The creature considered it a little, flying around the magicat. "You are made of a different energy. Magic, you said? It has been a long time since I heard that term. Over thousands of years. But I do not know what these 'First Ones' you mentioned are."

"Thousands- I apologize if we disrespect you in any way, but we are here in peace." The Queen of Bright Moon stepped forward. 

"We want to study your planet! Please, Caroline? Pleeeeease?" Entrapta pleaded. They didn't stop her fast enough and thought they were done for then.

"I like this one." The creature stated and they relaxed instead. "But we spirits do not have a leader, I cannot speak on their behalf. The humans on the other hand, have their own stubborn laws and meaningless unspoken rules. You should talk to the Avatar."

"Spirits?"

"Humans?"

"Avatar?"

The creature sighed. "You are lucky you found me first. Come." It started flying away and they ran after. Soon they found themselves on a cliff overlooking the city they saw before. "This is a place the humans call a city. They are, in appearance, similar to you, except for the cat girl. Spirits are beings like me, but we take a lot of forms. The Avatar is the chosen one to keep the balance of our world. Some live in the city, some outside. They have rules that you have to follow or they will imprison you. Good luck." It vanished.

"Wait!" Entrapta called, but it was long gone.

"I think I have way more questions now, but that spirit helped a lot. Imagine if we had just busted in and got ourselves imprisoned." Glimmer commented.

"We still might." Catra argued.

"Let's find this 'Avatar'." Adora stated. "Since we look like them, it shouldn't be a problem to mingle in…" She looked at her lover.

"No way I'm staying back. I'll just go get a cloak, wait here." The magicat disappeared back in the woods. 

As soon as she came back, Melog transformed on a bracelet around her wrist and they descended the mountain. The noise Catra had been hearing suddenly increased relentlessly, as they went more and more inside it. First, they were sweating a lot from nervousness upon encountering people. But no one had seemed to mind them, so they relaxed bit by bit. 

They figured the mobiles going about are something like a tank, but just for transport, not blowing towns. The numerous restaurants though, shops, malls, bars, schools, companies; _that_ was overwhelming. 

"Just stay out of trouble, okay?" Adora worried, as they decided to split at a local park.

Glimmer laughed at her. "Please, _you_ were the one getting yourself captured two minutes outside the Fright Zone." She heard Catra giggling along. "And you're literally a _war criminal_. Just stay out of trouble, okay?" She mimicked the way her friend had warned her.

"Whatever, Sparkles." The magicat waved her hand dismissively. 

When they were left alone, Adora felt bold and grabbed Catra's hand. "How you doing?"

"I have no idea." The magicat looked around, letting go of her pent up annoyance and just enjoyed it all. "Amazed, nervous, _scared_. But also, excited _._ This is awesome, Adora! How many other planets like these do you think are out there?"

"I don't know." Adora smiled. "It's good to see the frown out of your face too." 

Catra blushed slightly. "I'm working on it."

"I know you are." Her lover cheered.

They walked some more ahead, turning on a block and found themselves on a darker street. Suddenly, a mobile screeched on a turn and someone was yelling after. "Thief! Come back here!"

She-ra felt the sense of responsibility building up on her, even if this isn't her planet to serve. She let go of her lover's hand and summoned a whip to pull the mobile. It came crashing down, but the people inside it seemed completely fine, as they engaged on running by foot. "Stop!"

One of the built guys turned around and firebended at her. Adora instinctively summoned her shield and let to feel surprised later. Catra also engaged in the fight, taking down the guy carrying the stolen money. She stepped on him for good measure and smirked. What she didn't catch was the little girl passing by to be with them. Only the princess of power saw her taking stance to firebend, so she fully transformed into she-ra and fired her sword. She aimed, of course, in front of the girl- to only make her fall- but it resulted in exploding a shop nearby. It also blew away Catra's coat, and they were now completely exposed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it was really obvious what was going to happen, with the title and all, but I hope you liked it. Next chapter will be up tomorrow or the next day, if all goes well!


	3. Talking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking about adding other fandoms, like The Owl House or Little Witch Academia. What do you think?

"Fuck, Adora! What was that for?!" Catra yelled.

"She was- Oh, shit! Catra! What do we do?!" Adora yelled back, sensing people gathering around.

"I don't know! You started it!" Catra ran to her side, she heard sirens getting closer and figured it is some kind of vigilance. "Just, stay like that. Whatever happens, you can turn into your usual size and feign ignorance."

"What about you?!" She-ra questioned. "You know what, let's just run." She swiped her lover off her feet and made a magic platform above the crowd's head. They made it to the next street and Catra jumped to her feet to run too. She is faster, anyway. They had to go to a secluded area, so Adora could de-transform and Melog cloak them.

"Oh, no, you don't." Korra descended on them with her stick.

"Uh… Where's Glimmer when we need her?!" She-ra joked and continued running for her life. _We don't even know if she can use magic here yet. Fuck, why didn't we test it before?!_

"We still have Melog, but I would rather not play our cards that quickly. Imagine if this Avatar showed up now. Great way to start a friendship: _blow_ their city!" The magicat hissed.

"I'm sorry, okay! That little human-"

"What do you want with me?" Korra flew after them. She earthbended a wall to stop the pair and landed on top of it. "I'm the Avatar."

The couple widened their eyes. They stopped just before hitting the wall and jumped back.

"Catra! She's the Avatar!" Adora yelled some more. Her brain had short-circuited long ago.

"Okay, okay!" Catra tried calming down first. "Uh, look, she didn't mean it! There were these guys stealing stuff-"

Just then, the police caught up and shot wires at them. Catra saw no way out, so she finally asked Melog to cloak them. 

Korra and everyone widened their eyes, as if it was their time to be surprised. That is, if catgirl and eight-foot-tall warrior weren't odd enough. Luckily for the Avatar, chief Lin Beifong was the one securing the previous meeting they had been in. The old officer stomped her naked foot on the ground and felt where the pair went. But they were long gone.

***

"Are you _kidding_ me?!" Glimmer yelled. "It's only been _an hour_ for Grayskull's sake! What would you have done if I couldn't use magic?!"

Adora and Catra panted on the ground. Bow also frowned down at them, while Entrapta reviewed what she found out with Hordak.

"Calm down, Sparkles. We had Melog anyway. You showed up late to get us." The magicat argued.

"There was this lady doing something, Catra. I think you would have been done for, if it weren't for Glimmer." Bow defended.

" _Thank_ you, Glimmer." Adora spoke before her lover could bite back. "And it was my fault. I saw this little human going for Catra and didn't hold back. I'm sorry. We found the Avatar though."

"What's she like?!" Entrapta suddenly barged in the conversation.

"Before that," Hordak stepped forward from behind her, "if we have already been discovered, I request my suit to be able to defend myself." He asked his queen. Sure, he stayed in Dryl back in Etheria. But the Princess Alliance had agreed for him to be under Glimmer on this trip, not Entrapta. Since the geek princess wouldn't think twice before saying yes to his request, for example. 

"We haven't been discovered." Glimmer sighed. "A girl in a cat costume and a really tall warrior did some magic tricks, that's all they saw. They wouldn't think it's people from another world just because, neither do they know about our ship."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"They're here! I told you this would happen!" The leader of the Fire Nation glared at the Avatar.

Korra watched as all the discussion broke out again, this time with Zhu Li only massaging her headache. Something wasn't clicking to her. They didn't seem to mean harm, they were… "I think they were defending themselves."

"The blown-up shop says otherwise." Lin Beifong said, away from the table.

"That cat girl… she said something about thieves…?" Korra tried again. 

Mako then entered the room without ceremony, given the circumstances. Not even his chief scolded him this time, considering his history of barging in important meetings. "There was a band of criminals on the scene. I have the testimony of a clothing store owner that said he got robbed and the pair were just trying to stop the thieves."

It finally clicked to Korra. What she was feeling was nostalgia! Since she kind of wrecked the city after thieves, the first time she came to it too… 

"Okay, we can leave that to the police to investigate further then." Zhu Li nodded for Mako to get on with it, who left after. "But how do we even know it's them…?"

"They literally vanished out of sight, the tall one can transform her weapon and fire it, and the smaller one has _cat_ features!" The representative of the Water Nation stated. "Have you ever seen anything even _slightly_ like it? Might I add that the portals stopped showing two days ago."

"Spirits can become invisible, it could be a new technology she was using, and those features could have been just implants. We also already agreed that we don't understand the portals." The Earth Nation leader reasoned. "It's good to think of all possibilities, but not jump to conclusions."

"Okay, let's wait for the detailed police report. This is only a matter of Republic City for now, no need for the Nations to worry." The president made her mind around it. "You're welcome to stay for the night as custom, but this meeting is over."

***

Korra looked down the city night from her apartment's balcony. The view always amazes her, even if her mind was clouded with everything that's been going on. She managed to appreciate it right until a presence started forming beside her. She jumped back just as _presences_ formed completely, and took a fighting stance.

"Oh, fuck." Catra dropped to her knees, holding her stomach. "That's still _horrible_ , even if it isn't from your powers."

"It's annoying to do it like this too. I can't, like, just _do_ it. I have to draw the whole magic circle-"

"Uh, Glimmer…?" Bow pinched her, while Adora was equally paralyzed. 

"She's her, isn't she?" The mighty Queen of Bright Moon sighed, after slightly flinching from realizing there was someone else there. Someone ready to fight them. 

Adora nodded at her, before going to help her lover up. Part of which she did from actual concern for the feline, but also to avoid having to lead.

"Please, we come in peace." Glimmer slowly stepped forward, motioning with her hands for the Avatar to lower hers. "I am Glimmer, Queen of Bright Moon. This is Catra, Adora and Bow." She pointed at each of them respectively. "What's your name?" _That spirit didn't have a name…_ "If you have one, and it isn't rude to ask… We aren't familiar with your culture yet, I apologize."

Korra finally relaxed her stance, but kept her distance. "It's Korra Smith, and it isn't rude to ask… Wait, so you _are_ from another world?!"

"Yes…?" Glimmer frowned, before whispering. "I thought I would have to tell you that though…"

"Holly Raava- Asami!" The Avatar called for her girlfriend working from home. 

"What?" Asami yelled back, startling the other four of another human being there.

"You're gonna want to see this! The aliens are here!" Korra explained. 

The black haired almost immediately appeared on the balcony with wide eyes. "You are…?"

"We are…?" Adora imitated. 

"Just to be clear, you get it now that we don't want to hurt you, right?" Catra inquired.

"Yeah, but you couldn't even if you wanted to." Korra challenged before thinking it through. It's second nature to her, she can't help it. 

"Wanna test that?" The magicat hissed forward, but a calloused hand grabbed her arm.

"Sorry about her. She really doesn't mean it." Adora turned to whisper on her lover's ear. "Behave."

"She started-" Catra whispered back, but stopped when the grip on her arm tightened. "Fine."

"And I'm sorry about Korra." Asami glared at the dark-skinned woman, who put her arms up in feigned innocence. "So, you really are from another world? Why here?"

"Another planet, yes. We are from Etheria." Glimmer took lead again. "We were drawn by the force surrounding your planet and came to study it, if you'd allow us."

"We caught your scout mechs before. What exactly do you want to know?" Asami pushed.

"We believe you have an open portal to a parallel world…" Bow chimed in, being the only etherian there that actually understands it. "Perhaps the light beacon in the middle of the city? It seems to hold enough energy for that."

"You mean the Spirit World?" Korra wondered. "You're gonna have to put the rest of your cards on the table for that to happen." 

The group looked to each other in a silent conversation, before Catra stepped forward. "Since it doesn't seem so hard to believe we are from another planet, here's the deal. Our planet was actually on another dimension before, and I opened a portal there. It didn't go well, to say the least, and Glimmer's mom got trapped in the parallel world. Now we are here to learn how to open that portal again, then find the dimension where Etheria once were, open a portal there and get Angella out."

It was the humans turn to look at each other, trying to digest it all. Korra nodded in the end.

"This Angella is Glimmer's mother, correct?" Asami earned nods back again. "Okay, we'll help you. But in return, can we learn from you too?"

"Of course!" Glimmer's excitement brightened the mood. "I can't believe how much alike we are. We were even both colonized by the First Ones!"

Asami wanted to ask about this 'First Ones', but first… "I apologize, if it's rude to ask, but are they real?" She looked at Catra and pointed at her own ears.

The magicat twitched her furry ears, as her tail went slowly side to side behind her. "Yeah, why?"

"Interesting… Do you have other forms in… Etheria?" The black haired continued flooding out her questions. 

"Scorpia has scorpion arms. Yes, we have." Catra answered, before channeling all her self-control she had been practicing for the past five months. "Can we start all the learning-each-other's-culture thingy tomorrow though? It's late."

"Own… Is it past your bedtime, kitty?" Glimmer couldn't help but tease, seeing her friend trying so hard not to be bratty.

The magicat took a deep breath. _What comes from below, literally, can't reach me._ She called her inner Perfuma and smiled. "Can we please go before I kill Sparkles in front of our new friends?" 

"Okay…! Glimmer, please do your thing already." Bow pleaded, in which his lover complied giggling. 

"See that bigger building there?" Korra pointed at the city hall. "Meet us there tomorrow morning. I'll bring you to our leaders."

"Will do." Adora agreed, just as Glimmer finished drawing the magic circle in the air, much to the human's amusement. They vanished after.

***

"I'll take first shift, you guys go get some rest." The Queen of Bright Moon commanded. Bow wanted to stay with her, so he ended up sleeping on her lap. Hordak tried to keep up with Entrapta's mumbling, but anyone could see he was struggling to keep his eyes open. Melog followed the remaining couple back in their quarters.

"Hey, Adora?" Catra called her lover, who was laying on their bed with Melog already. "You asked about me before, but how are _you_ doing?"

Adora looked at her and smiled, extending her arms in silent invitation. The magicat walked over and let herself be big-spooned. "I'm scared something might go terribly wrong, but I'm… happy. You know we had missions together before, against Horde Prime, but it was always a life or death situation. This feels more like a vacation. A very dangerous vacation, but all the more exciting."

Catra thought about it. Sure, she _needs_ this to work. But maybe… just _maybe_ , she could enjoy it while it lasts too. "Yeah…" She turned to face her lover. There was something else she wanted to talk about. "I want to see, learn and experience new things… with you." The magicat blushed as the most beautiful being in front of her widened her eyes. "This is _not_ because I like you!"

"I know, you love me." Adora gave one of her most cocky grins. 

"Ugh, I guess-"

"You guess?!" She giggled now. "What about… what we were doing _before_ coming here…?"

Catra knew exactly what she was talking about. "That too… but I also want to do it to you."

Adora studied her expression, looking for the missed traits that she hid underneath a cool act. "Then do it."

The brunette didn't need more invitation. She pulled her lover by collar and kissed her for all those times she wanted in the day. It was slow and steady, before she pushed her tongue inside and opened her eyes slightly. Adora's expression was calm, letting her take the lead.

Catra reached her hand to free the blonde hair and parted away. She kissed her jaw, but kept her lidded eyes always focused on her lover's closed ones. Slowly trailing her lips to the pale neck, she found a pulsing point and sucked on it like Adora had done to her. Surely enough, a quiet moan reverberated their room. 

That's when Melog took a pink color and ran away. They both stopped to watch the creature.

"So… pink is when you're horny?" Adora smirked.

"Yeah, but I don't need a magic creature to know you are too. You're loud enough." Catra finally managed the princess of power to blush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick question: is it GrEyskull or GrAyskull?? And I hope I'm getting everyone's names right.  
> Next chapter will be up on saturday!


	4. The Official Meeting

"Glimmer! How much longer?" Adora called for her friend. 

Sure enough, the queen appeared on the bridge after. "Ready."

They had agreed that Bow, Glimmer and Adora would go to the meeting, while the others stayed back, in case anything went wrong. The trio also dressed up all formally: Glimmer with her royal gown and staff, as Bow and Adora put matching white suits with gold details and a burgundy shirt underneath. The princess of power let her hair down for a change, and slipped it back. The Tech Master cropped his shirt, of course.

Catra couldn't help and stare at her work on getting her lover like this. But it wasn't for her. "I'll go ahead then, find a nice stake out point."

"Be careful." Adora brushed their hands together. The magicat just smirked at her before disappearing in the woods.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Korra and Asami couldn't manage a single conversation as they went to the city hall. The Avatar had arranged the meeting with their leaders as promised, but now that it is actually happening, she couldn't keep her nerves at bay. Neither did her girlfriend, apparently.

"Don't you think we should have put a red carpet here or something? One of them is royalty." The dark-skinned woman finally suggested, while they waited in front of the building.

"We don't know their culture, no. The best we can do is be friendly for now." Asami reasoned. 

Korra nodded, then sighed the life out of her. She felt a hand grabbing hers in reassurance, so she squeezed it back.

An hour or so later, they saw a pink light appearing out of nowhere and the aliens came through it. "Greetings." Their queen was the first to speak.

"Good morning…" The Avatar said back, surprised by their change in attitude. They seem way more serious and put together now. She also noted there is one missing. Not that she knows exactly how many of them came from whatever world.

"Thank you for coming, your majesty. If you'd follow me." Asami took over. The black haired directed the group all the way to a hearing room, where the human leaders waited on a half-moon table. 

Double doors opened before them and they entered without much more ceremony. "Greetings, your majesty. I am Zhu Li, president of Republic City." The woman led, as they followed the introductions after.

Once the humans were done, the etherian queen presented too. "Greetings, I am Glimmer, Queen of Bright Moon. This is Adora, the protector of our world, She-ra. And this is our Tech Master, Bow." They took a step forward upon being called. "We appreciate your hearing and I assure you we come in peace. We long nothing more than learning from you, if you'd allow us. In no way would we retaliate, should you want us to leave."

"Your majesty, you must understand there's been an _incident_. We don't wish for a conflict either, but I'm afraid you don't know our laws…" The Earth Nation leader spoke.

"Yes, and I _sincerely_ apologize for that." Glimmer looked at Adora accusingly, who sweat dropped. "She-ra has a natural sense of responsibility in fixing problems. If it's against your said laws, we won't engage again."

The leaders were still skeptical about it, but they had more important matters to discuss. "Very well, Korra mentioned there's something specifically you want to learn?" Zhu Li asked.

Bow put a hand on his lover's shoulder, mentioning to her let him explain. That's why he is there, after all. "That is correct, but we would love to know your culture as well. What we _need_ to learn is how to open a portal to a parallel dimension like yours. I believe the Avatar said it to be the 'spirit world'?"

The humans all looked at each other then, whispering here and there. Tenzin, the Air Nation leader, lifted a hand and they silenced out. "I'm afraid we are talking about more sacred things here. The spirit world is a place of deep respect in our culture. What do you know about it?"

"Your parallel dimension should only be like this on your planet; it's a unique place. Should we open one of ours, it wouldn't be the same. In fact, we _have_ already opened one in Despondos and that's why we need to open it again. It was an accident and a dear friend of ours got trapped in it." Bow looked at each and every one of their analyzing stares. "We- _I_ humbly request your help." He kneeled down. Glimmer and Adora exchanged determined looks and followed the example.

Zhu Li was going to ask them to get up, but the etherian queen beat her to it. "My mother was the one that got trapped. She sacrificed her life to save us and will forever be remembered as a heroine. Please, please help us." She tightened her fists.

"Your majesty-"

"If it was your _mother_ , wouldn't you do anything to get her back? How can we trust your word?" The Fire Nation leader interrupted the young president.

"It wasn't an accident." She-ra spoke for the first time then, surprising both parties. "We were at war and the other side believed it could help them. We both did things we regret…" Her speech didn't seem generalized. "And it still haunts us to this day, but we decided to do something about it, instead of destroying each other. I don't have concrete proof, so please believe me when I say that's a path we won't go down again. Should you not want us here, we'll leave, but not give up." She stood up. "I- _We_ will search to the end of the universe and back for another portal like yours. If that doesn't work either, we'll keep trusting our friend to open one on her own."

***

Catra saw the trio leaving city hall and fought the urge to just jump on them and ask how it went. She kept her distance instead, watching as Korra and Asami motioned for them to enter a mobile, while another couple followed behind in another one. 

It felt safe enough, so she walked over invisible and finally jumped on Adora's lap, just as the mobile started moving. The princess of power screamed in surprise, of course, before Melog let go of their spell. "Catra!"

"Hey, Adora." She said in that usual silky voice of hers. "Are we being escorted out or something?" It was clear to anyone who knew her, that she was feigning nonchalance. 

Adora scratched behind her ear and it seemed to calm her down. "The opposite, actually. We are escorting them to our ship. They agreed to help us as long as we abide by their laws and share our knowledge too."

Catra sighed for the life of her and rested on her lover's chest. "Good."

Asami coughed to get their attention. "How many more of you are here…?" She was dying to ask about life on other planets, but the subject had to be smoothed out.

"Just two: Entrapta and Hordak. Uh… They can be… _interesting_ , so keep an open mind, please." Glimmer answered.

"Entrapta is a _genius_! She was the first one to ever combine First One's tech and magic!" Bow cheered.

"And what about this 'Hordak'?" Korra inquired.

"He is the former tyrant with daddy issues, who tried to conquer Etheria." Catra snickered. "Now he is just a geek shut-in with his new master, Entrapta."

"Oh… But I think it's more than that. Haven't you seen how they look at each other?" Adora commented. 

"I know, right?! And he _smiles_ with her! Hordak! Smiling!" Glimmer exclaimed.

Korra and Asami refrained from giggling at the odd group. They had so much to ask and the questions only seemed to increase. 

***

"Wow…" Asami breathed to the spaceship. "I've never seen _anything_ like it…"

"You're back!" Entrapta dropped from below the ship. "And you brought humans!" She went to study their new friends, but Glimmer held her back.

"Entrapta… this is Korra, Asami, Zhu Li and Varrick" The etherian queen introduced. "This is Entrapta, the Geek Queen of Dryl."

 _Another royal._ Zhu Li thought. "A pleasure to meet you, your majesty."

"What were you doing below the ship?" Catra questioned her dear friend. "We specifically said you could tinker with anything _but_ the ship."

"Catra! Look at the friend I made!" The geek princess showed the mushroom-shaped spirit on her shoulder. "It was glued to Darla! Isn't that _fascinating_!"

While the magicat was relieved she wasn't messing with their ticket home, the humans widened their eyes to a spirit engaging with them. Not that the spirits didn't with the humans, but to see an alien do it… It was reassurance enough to know they weren't indeed harmful.

"Your technology! Why is it purple?! And this 'magic', you're not talking about magic tricks, are you?" Varrick finally stepped forward, letting his curiosity run free. The humans had just the eccentric person of their own. "Who is Darla? Is your hair alive? Why do you have constellations imprinted on the ship? What energy does it use?"

Entrapta's eyes shone with his interest. "Darla is made of First One's tech! She's our ship! Have you ever gone to _space_?! Magic is when we bend the laws of physics! Come, I'll show you the project of my hair! It's pure tech!" And they were the first ones to enter.

Glimmer motioned for the rest of the humans after, as they went up the bridge. Hordak was waiting for them there. "I heard the commotion."

Korra and Asami stiffened from the stories they were told about the guy. Bow sensed it and put a comforting hand over both their shoulders. "This is Hordak. Hordak, this is Korra, Asami and Zhu Li. The guy that must have just passed with Entrapta is Varrick."

"We made an agreement with them to share our knowledge and abide on their laws, in exchange for studying their portal." Glimmer explained, much to his want to get his battle suit back.

They then went to a strategy room, where a wide round table and chairs sat. Fortunately, there were chairs for everyone. Glimmer called for their food robot and it served tiny snacks for them. 

"Tiny food is an Entrapta thing, not our standard." The Queen of Bright Moon giggled awkwardly. "How would you like this to go?"

"Since Varrick hit it off with your other queen, we could just let them be." Korra could practically _feel_ the stare Asami was giving her for being informal. "Asami could oversee your study in the portal… Are all of you going to study it?"

Catra scoffed. _As if I know anything past the theory._ "No, only Bow, Entrapta and Hordak."

"Great! I could show you girls around our world and you could tell me about your culture!" Korra excited, but backtracked after. "Uhm… Sorry, do you have gender on your planet?"

Adora giggled softly. "We're girls, yes. How does that work here?"

The Avatar frowned. "What do you mean? Someone is either a girl or a boy."

"That's boring." Catra said nonchalantly. "Ours is not just binary."

"Well, we have much to learn from each other, that is true." Zhu Li commented. "We didn't discuss this in the meeting, but I would like to receive a report on your agenda."

"Of course. Is there something else you'd like to see?" Glimmer addressed.

"No, this will be all. I'll leave it to the youngsters and my husband then." The president got up, followed by Glimmer, who escorted her out.

"What about where we're leaving the ship? You sure talked a lot about your laws, won't it be a problem?" Catra inquired.

"It's fine. This is a no-man's-land. You can do whatever you want here, except destroying nature and, well, crimes." Asami explained. 

The etherians didn't know what exactly their _crimes_ consisted of, but reasoned it would be okay as long as they stayed to themselves. Asami left with Bow to check on the other scientists after, leaving Korra to talk with the couple.

"Are you guys a couple?" The dark-skinned woman asked just to be sure.

"Yes." Adora answered without a doubt. "Bow and Glimmer too. What about you and Asami?"

Korra smiled. "She's my girlfriend, yeah." She noticed how the etherians didn't understand the world. "Girlfriend or boyfriend is how we address our lovers before getting engaged. Some don't make it to marriage though."

"Oh, we just say we're lovers. And marriage is a thing for us too. How long have you been together?" The princess of power kept the conversation going on, while her lover only observed.

"It's going to be a year next month. What about you-"

"Okay, so, you can go on with this back and forth, but I'm out." Catra got up. 

"What's wrong?" Adora looked at her concerned. As much as her lover liked to be a brat, she wouldn't leave like that.

The magicat in question though, she couldn't just say she was too horny to watch Adora in a suit and not be able to do anything. _She's so hot, fuck._ "I'm not a morning person, so I'm gonna go nap some more. You can come get me at lunch."

Adora knew that was a lie and was confident that Catra _wanted_ her to know. She stared back at Korra once her lover was gone. "I don't think she's okay. Sorry…"

"It's fine, go be with your lover. I'll go fetch mine." Korra smiled reassuringly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be up on monday with some catradora... touching... I'm awkward, sorry.


	5. Your Hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add a litlle of Little Witch Academia and The Owl House, don't know how long they'll stay though. If you haven't watched these series, just search for their names, so you can know what they look like. Amity and Diana are cousins here!

Horde soldiers hadn’t exactly had the best education. Sure, they had learned all the war combinations and proper way to talk with superiors. But common knowledge wasn’t, well, _common_.

Catra laid on her bed now, without a clue on what she was supposed to do. She figured she should tough it out, just like with a cold or any other flying disease. But it was getting uncomfortable.

She decided to hug a pillow and think about what Adora had done to her before, when they were back at Dryl. The pale hands running through her body, squeezing the back of her neck and thighs, then… her breast. That was something else entirely. The rush of heat made her tight her legs together, just as the said lover entered their bedroom.

“Catra… What’s wrong, baby?” Adora asked, calling by the nickname so little said. It embarrassed Catra to the moon and back, but she knew she liked to be treated like something so precious.

“Nothing.” The magicat murmured to her pillow. “Go back to your new friend.”

She-ra did the opposite by sitting on the edge of the bed. “Is it something I did?” She took off her suit jacket in the meantime and unbuttoned the top buttons of her shirt. _Much better._

“ _Yes…_ ” Catra whispered, both hoping her lover heard and didn’t.

"Hm? What is it?" Adora moved beside her, slightly hovering above the feline. 

Catra refused to answer more, burrowing her face further in her pillow. But her lover wasn't having that.

Adora took notice of the crippling blush on her cheek and thought it over. She remembered being like this too, now glad she isn't the only one. But what could she do to help? She felt herself then blush too, by the thought. _When we’re hurt, they first ask where the wound is…_ "Is it here?"

The magicat almost purred from the warm hand on her shoulder; it slid to her wrist next, before her lover asked again and she remained silent. Then that hand went to her neck, down her back and rested on her thigh. "Here?"

She-ra moved her hand between her lover's thighs, not daring to go up yet. "Catra, please look at me."

She didn't. The magicat squeaked instead, when the blonde girl turned her over and held her wrists above her head. She felt that hand palm her breast and her breath being taken away. "Let go…" Fuck, did she want to never look away from the goddess above her, but it was too much.

"Tell me where it is." Adora commanded. Earning only silence again, she finally pressed her hand down the clothed body and to the center of its heat. Her lover whined quietly and squeezed her thighs around her hand. "I think it's here." 

"It's n-not." Catra responded, trying to reason with herself. She shut her eyes next, keeping in a moan from that hand moving. 

"Baby, look at me." The princess of power pleaded again. She leaned down for good measure and kissed her, wandering her hand away and to the furred cheek. Catra finally looked at her then. "Let me take care of you."

"What do _you_ know about it?" The magicat tugged her hands and her lover let them go.

"I don't, but I know _you._ " Adora kissed her neck and brushed her hands inside her shirt. Up and up, until one found a hardened nipple to play with. Catra huffed and held onto that damn shirt that was so hot on her. The other hand went down again, but also inside this time.

Catra felt air catch on her throat and tears welling to her eyes. "What- are you doing to me…?"

Adora kissed her for reassurance, just as she slid one finger inside and her lover started trembling. "I love you." Whispered in her ear and added another finger.

"W-wait, Ah! Adora, hm…" Catra didn't know what was building up on her, and she was getting scared. She would never admit it though. "I can't."

Adora kissed her again, maintaining the rhythm. She felt her lover's hand on her wrist, but carried on until she came. That part at least they know about, biology class payed out in the end. "Okay?"

Catra lidded her eyes and tried to catch her breath. "Hm…"

"More?" The blonde girl got up and took off her shirt and pants. 

"One second." The brunette held one finger up. "Fuck, why are you being so…"

"Assertive? Because you like it." Adora smirked. She slipped a finger in Catra's thigh high pantyhose and earned a flinch back. "Besides… you're so cute like this, not knowing what to do."

"Wha- Shut up! I'm not _cute_ and I'm _letting_ you take the lead!" Her blush said otherwise.

"Sure, you are. Take your shirt off, then." Adora challenged, in which she obviously fell for.

"Happy?" Catra has never been embarrassed of her body, after all. 

"Very." She-ra came down to kiss her lover again, all the while taking the remaining leggings between them off. She felt Catra pushing on her and let them switch positions.

“You know… Next time you put on a suit, I won’t wait this long.” The feline purred, looking down the body of her prey as it shivered. She trailed kisses from the closed jaw all the way to the middle of the pale thighs, giggling at the sight. “Wow, you sure are wet, princess.”

“You make me like this.” Adora whispered, sitting up to get a view of her own.

Catra licked her lips and felt the urge to taste that arousal. She planted a kiss experimentally first, earning a moan back for enough reassurance.

Adora could only cry out from the tongue going about her then, drowning on the feeling more and more with those mismatched eyes looking up at her. She grabbed the brown hair to keep her lover there until she let go completely. “Wow…”

The magicat was equally surprised and got up to kiss her collarbone. “We should get dressed and go meet with the others, before they come looking for us first.”

“Y- yeah.” Still in awe, the blonde girl pulled her suit pants on mindlessly. Then a thought came to her. “Hey, come here.” She pulled her lover on her lap.

“What?” Catra hissed.

“You know you can talk about this with me, right?” Adora held the brunette’s waist close.

“Don’t come at with the hero complex, I don’t need She-ra-”

“Catraaaaaa, no need to be embarrassed.” Adora gave one of her smug smiles, then turned into said She-ra. “I’m _your_ hero now, aren’t I?”

Catra felt everything about her lover become bigger and had to close her eyes from light. She was about to call Adora a dork and laugh it off, but someone knocked on the door. The princess of power quickly fetched her formal shirt on the ground to cover Catra still sitting on her lap, then focused on going back to her usual size.

***

"So, I was thinking we could go to Air Temple Island and have lunch with Tenzin. He invited you over, anyways." Korra had suggested. 

Bow and Glimmer spent some time changing to usual clothes, before agreeing to the offer. Hordak didn't want to go, so Entrapta and Varrick stayed with him. What they didn't know was where a certain couple of lesbian disasters had been.

"I'll go check their room." The young sorcerer went down the upper halls, much to her lover's protests, who said they might want some privacy. She just answered him with a shrug and "I'm used to it".

Coming to a halt by the closed door, Glimmer knocked twice. "Let's go, lovebirds. We're leaving for lunch."

.

.

.

She thought about calling again, but a blinding light came from the cracks of the door. Not thinking twice about it, she drew a magic circle in record time and teleported inside. "What's going… on… Are you- No way, Adora!"

Glimmer barely caught the princess of power transforming back to her usual size. Catra was on her lap, covered only by a formal burgundy shirt, her lover's shirt. Adora had her pants on, at least. 

"Glimmer! Why did you come in?!" She-ra exclaimed, hugging her lover tight to cover her upper body. 

Their queen couldn't hold her laughter anymore and just waved at them as she turned around to leave. "Get dressed, you have three minutes."

"This can't be happening…" Catra sighed on the pale neck. Her lover was going to comfort her, but Glimmer's yelling froze both of them in place.

"Bow! You won't _believe_ what they were doing with She-ra!" More laughter followed. 

"Does she think- Oh. My. Grayskull." Adora exhaled.

The magicat shoved her and got up. "I'm not doing _anything_ with you _ever_ again!"

"What- Now, wait a minute!" The blonde girl followed suit and got dressed with her more casual clothing, stumbling here and there. "How could I've known she'd come in!"

"Don't care, don't want to." Catra brushed her tail slean back, then went out first. 

Adora was on her trail soon after, calling and calling, but ignored. "I can't believe you, Glimmer." She accused her friend instead, once they got to Asami's car. 

"What did _I_ do? You were the one using a sacred warrior for your…" The queen giggled. " _Activities._ "

"Sex, Sparkles. We were having sex. God, you guys are so immature." Catra feigned nonchalance. 

"But we _didn't_ use She-ra! You got it all wrong!" Adora tried to explain, blushing furiously. _Not yet, anyway..._

Korra and Asami looked at each other, not knowing if they were supposed to hear that too. "So, _that's_ why she left. Huh, needy much?" Korra joked. 

"Adora was the one that came running after me like a lost puppy." Catra smirked, knowing exactly how to turn this around. "Gotta give what my lover wants."

The blonde girl in question dead panned, together with Asami's comment. "Really? I thought you'd be the one on the receiving end."

Catra didn't know what she was talking about, so she just jumped on Bow's lap in the car with Melog, who decreased in size to a little kitten. Glimmer didn't mind and slipped in too, but Adora eyed them sadly on the other end. 

Korra went beside her girlfriend again, as Asami started the car. "Korra told me you are a couple, that isn't a problem in Etheria? Same-sex couples." The black-haired asked.

Glimmer frowned. "Why would it be? _She-ra_ is clearly having a blast with it." She teased.

"It didn't happen!" Adora pouted. 

"Let the adults talk for a moment, yeah?" Catra inquired, ever so smug of herself. "Where are we going again?"

The Avatar giggled. "How old are you guys, anyways? And to Air Temple Island. You should have seen it, if you flew over the city. Aang's statue is between the places."

Catra hummed in understanding. "Me and Adora are twenty-one, if the Horde got our ages right, that is."

"I'm twenty and Bow is twenty-one too." Glimmer chimed back in. "Ah… Entrapta is thirty-one and Hordak is… around centuries, I guess."

The humans frowned. "Centuries? And that girl is older too, didn't seem so. That's wild." Korra said for both of them. 

"What about you?" Bow inquired respectfully.

"Oh, oh! Let me guess!" The mighty queen of Bright Moon fooled around. She pointed to the Avatar first. "Twenty-one and… Twenty-"

"Twenty-three!" Adora joined.

"Close enough." Korra giggled. "Asami is twenty-two, but you got me right."

Glimmer smacked her friend's arm. "I was going to say twenty-two!"

"Not sorry." Adora rolled her eyes. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amity huffed, being tired of flying around for the past eight hours. "How much longer?"

"We should be able to see Republic City right… about… now." Diana answered her cousin, just as they flew with their brooms over a mountain. Akko is on her ride and stood up to look above her head. 

"Wow-"

"Hey now, kid. Sit down before you fall and they take away my paycheck." Double Trouble commanded from behind Luz on her broom. 

"Diana, look!" Akko completely ignored them. "Why do they have vines eating the buildings?"

"I wouldn't know, but sir DT is right. Sit back down, Akko." Diana reasoned, to which her girlfriend finally complied with a pout. Double Trouble had asked the girls to call them just DT, but Diana needed to put at least some respect with 'sir'. 

"Fine… Hey, Amity! Let's race!" The brunette with red eyes exclaimed, much to her girlfriend's sweat drop. 

Amity frowned at her, ready for the challenge, but didn't want to leave Luz behind. She changed her gaze to Double Trouble in a silent plea. 

"Sure, I'm all for grand entrances." They brought their hands around Luz's front and smirked.

The Latina girl smiled too and busted ahead, leaving the trio to eat wind. "Last one to the island will have to watch Hunter X Hunter with me!"

Diana reacted almost immediately, letting her pride take over and her girlfriend cheer her up. Amity on the other hand- sure, she flew after, but there was a part of her who wanted to watch whatever anime with Luz. _Movie date… No, focus Amity Blight! Not the time!_

They descended fast around Aang's statue, just as another group was going up the stairs of the temple on the island ahead. Diana flew past Luz on the last minute and came to an abrupt halt before them.

"Winners!" Akko declared and hugged her girlfriend.

"Catra! Flying! In brooms!" A certain blonde warrior yelled, pointing at the young witches. 

Korra and Asami looked amazed at each other. "New airbenders?" Asami voiced. The Avatar was going to call Tenzin, but a green human-like-creature with a tail and pointed ears fell from the sky then.

"Double Trouble?! What- How, why?" Catra amused.

"You know him- her? Whatever. I thought you already introduced everyone to us." Korra inquired, getting suspicious of the etherians holding information. 

"I thought so too…" Catra answered Korra. "What are you doing here?" She asked her 'friend', who motioned her over with a finger and they started whispering to each other. Even the other etherians had to wait on the drama.

Amity came down in the meantime. "Hey, Luz… Guess I'll have to watch that anime with you…"

Luz smiled. "You're gonna love it!"

"Hey, are you guys airbenders or…" Korra went to talk with them. She tried to put on a soft smile with kids, but it looked like she was brain-damaged more than anything. 

Diana stepped in front of her cousin, taking the Avatar as potentially dangerous. "We're witches. My name is Diana Cavendish, and who would you be?" She put on that superior act of rich people. 

"Uh-"

"This is Korra, I'm Asami." The black-haired came to her girlfriend's aid. "Are you from Etheria too?" _But judging by their reactions before…_

"No, we are from Earth. Sir DT is the only one from Etheria." Diana answered and felt Akko grab her hand in reassurance, while Luz and Amity stayed behind them.

"Okay, here's the deal." Catra called over and they all turned their attention to her. "Remember when we opened small portals to pass scout bots here?"

"Yeah, so?" Glimmer pushed, getting more impatient and left out by the minute. _Why did DT go talk to Catra?_ I'm _the queen._

"Turns out, Entrapta must have been opening portals in other places too, because she opened one in this… Earth. Anyways, these stupid kids thought it would be fun to walk through it from their side-"

"We ain't _stupid_! It was an accident!" Akko stated.

"Don't interrupt me again." Catra eyed the girl, who averted her gaze. "They got trapped in Etheria and didn't know how to go home, until Scorpia found them fooling around in Plumeria. The Princess Alliance hired DT here to bring them to Entrapta safely, so she can help them get back home." The magicat finished in one deep breath, annoyed with more things to deal with. "They used a portal to get here, but now it's up to us."

Adora looked at the witches, seeing how Akko was fuming mad and only held back by Diana. Amity huffed and refused to meet their gazes either, while Luz laughed awkwardly. "Oh, well, it's kind of our fault too. We'll help you, of course."

"Yeah. And who are you calling stupid, Catra? You useless lesbian tried to conquer Etheria just because Adora broke up with you!" Glimmer mocked, trying to cheer the kids up on the expense of her friend. 

"Wha-"

"Hey…" Bow interrupted the argument. "I'm Bow! We were just about to get lunch." He looked at the humans. "Is it okay if…"

"Oh, yeah! Let's go eat something first. Tenzin will just be a _little_ surprised with more people." Korra invited, and they went up the rest of the stairs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooookay, next chapter will finally start to get us somewhere, but I don't know how long I'll take to write it. Worst case scenario is that I'll take week.


	6. More promises and new experiences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I passed a little from the deadline of a week, so I'm sorry for the wait. Life got to me a bit.

Tenzin looked around the table alarmed. It's been a while since there has been this many people visiting the temple. The airbenders are always off helping the world these days, and that includes his kids. Only Pema and his youngest stay by his side now. But being a monk isn't a job, it's a life-style. He would never retire from it.

Conversations flooded here and there; Tenzin could never get tired of these new odd experiences Korra brings to him. "So, Korra said you kids are _witches_? Could you elaborate that for us?" He asked the seemingly most responsible of them, as she sipped calmy on a cup of tea.

"That is correct. There is magic here too, but I assume your people don't use it?" Diana asked, just to be sure, and earned confused nods back. "Well, there are two types of witches actually. The originals and the inventors. The originals get their power from a little bag of energy beside their hearts- you have to be born with it- while the inventors get power from this rock..." She pulled out her wand and showed them the glowing dark green jewel carved in it. Just for a show-down, the teenager waved it twice and the rest of her tea turned into little sparkles. 

Both etherians and humans cheered around the table, making awed sounds. "So, you are an inventor?" Bow asked on everyone's behalf.

"Yes, Akko and I are. Amity is an original witch." Diana answered, giving her cousin a side look.

Amity got the hint and stood up, since she is too small to get everyone's attention sitting down. She made a circle in the air and touched it, as a bright light appeared from it. "Luz is different from us though…"

"Wow, that's much like our sorcery." Glimmer said. "How is she different?" She changed her gaze to the Latina girl. 

Luz gulped with all the attention now on her. "Uh, I don't have a sack of energy in me, so… Yeah, here." She pulled out a square piece of paper and a pen from her bag, drawing on it a circle, then a triangle in the middle of it. A quick spark of blue electricity came from it and the paper disappeared with it. "It's ancient witchery, when you give something in return to power. In this case, it was the paper."

"Interesting…" Catra murmured, thinking if she could pull that off. She still has some type of trauma with magic- courtesy of Shadow Weaver- but it's a completely different story, if she's the one projecting it. 

Double Trouble caught on it and whispered by her furry ear. "Want to try that out, kitten?"

"Definitely." She whispered back, while Adora lifted an eyebrow at their shenanigans. 

"Hey, hey! Why don't we have a match later? Your lot against Glimmer's said _sorcery_?" Korra cheered, much too excited for some action. She already had disregarded formalities long ago.

"They're just kids-"

"Don't worry, Bow. I'll go easy on them." Glimmer grinned at her lover, then at the said young witches. 

"Oh, you're on!" Akko agreed for them all. 

"Whoa, there. I want to spar too then!" The Avatar pouted, seeing them actually get excited by her idea.

"I'm up for it." Adora invited, as if she wasn't waiting for it. Catra poked her on the arm just as conversation broke out between all parties. "You wanna spar too?"

"And embarrass our so-called _Protector of Etheria_ in front of everyone? Tempting, but I'll pass." The magicat mocked. 

Said She-ra rolled her eyes. "I would go easy on you, don't be a pussy."

Catra looked her lover dead in the eye. She could've joked again or smacked her, but a crippling thought pushed itself to their calm reality. "Did you ever? When we were enemies."

Adora was caught off guard, but noticed the change on the dynamic. From playful and warm, to serious and cold. It's like a switch Catra turned every so often. "At first, yeah. I guess I only stopped holding back after… Angella." _But even then-_

She wasn't granted the chance to finish. Catra got up and left the room without another word. The group of odd people didn't take it to heart and just let her be, but Adora followed along. 

They went to a high porch of the temple, with a view to the sea of nothingness. Only dark blue water spread out, yet, it is beautiful to its own peace. 

Once again, neither of them knows how to start whatever they need to get through. Catra ended up taking a deep breath and sitting on the railing with one leg falling off, while Adora put both her hands on the wood to support her weight, as she studied the view. Like that, Catra is the one looking at Adora this time around. "Glimmer told me, you know. About the Heart."

Ghosts of wind passed by them, brushing Adora's ponytail away and giving her time to think. "That helped?"

"More or less. It was actually what she said before that stuck to me." Catra tried explaining. "That Angella's sacrifice was the product of a war, that it wasn't entirely my fault or some self-love shit. I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive myself, but that at least made me acknowledge I can't change the past."

"And the Heart?" Adora still refused to look at her lover. 

"I don't believe it." Catra stated, matter of fact.

"It's true." That's when the blonde girl finally turned. 

"You- why are you crying? Adora-"

"It's just! We're such a horribly written story." She had a single tear dropping down from her left cheek, quickly brushing it off and giggling. "I keep wondering how it would have been like, if we had had our childhood in Bright Moon. Fuck, anywhere else from the Horde."

Catra slowly, almost shy, pulled her lover closer. "We wouldn't be who we are today then, dummy."

"Aren't you the wise woman now, huh." Adora joked, earning rolled mismatched eyes back. "Yeah, I know. But I think I would have loved you regardless, and that's all I care about. What you said about how we can't change the past… I wish you could forgive yourself someday. You know everyone already have. _I_ have. And we might disagree sometimes, we might end up enemies again, so I won't hold back, because I'll never let you go. I promise I'll always love you, Catra. No matter what world we're in, no matter what time, no matter what _story_."

Catra was tearing up by then, completely unprepared for the emotional drive. "You promise?" She giggled to the familiar phrase.

"I promise." Adora smiled back, before reaching in and kissing the love of her life for whatever journey they might still fall to.

***

"Come on! Is that all you got?" Glimmer kept challenging the kids. 

They had started with the little match of sorcery against witchery a while ago. Tenzin and Pema volunteered to talk with Entrapta about the girls needing a portal home, as they already had business in the city. That left Korra in charge of the temple and she couldn't be happier to have their tournament there. She was just a little worried about where Double Trouble had run off to, but kept her mantra of _That's future Korra's problem._

After 10 minutes of back and forth casting, Luz finally managed to get a hit of electricity on the queen's side. But Glimmer didn't lose from it, she quickly casted a spell on the ground when they charged forward instead. It grew black vines, which grabbed on the girls’ ankles and lifted them up, before tossing them out the arena. Only Diana managed to dodge and stay in the fight then.

"Get her, babe!" Bow cheered.

"I thought you were worried for the witches…?" Adora questioned his antics. 

"Pft, they'll be fiiiine. Yes! Clean hit!" He kept going, ignoring the little voice of reason he has. _They'll be fine… right?_

Just then, Glimmer casted a huge fire and Diana used it to get to her blind spots. The teenager made herself scarce and reappeared behind the queen. " _Somnum_ ," she whispered the spell and touched her wand to the back of her opponent's neck.

Glimmer felt her whole body go numb, but acted quickly before falling asleep. She used her body weight and pushed Diana off the arena, assuring herself a draw. 

"Ugh! Rematch!" Akko shouted, while helping her girlfriend up.

"Can you wake her back up-"

"Ah, it's my turn now! Come on, Adora!" Korra interrupted the blonde girl, then called her over. 

She-ra smirked and stepped in the arena. "Okay, but no bending! I won't use magic either. It's just sparing."

"I figured, or we would bring the island down." The Avatar laughed along. 

Asami waited for Bow to carry his lover out, then clapped her hands once. "Start!"

Both heroes have fight experience, but Adora is more qualified with swords and it was showing. On the other hand, Korra intercepted her strikes, but wasn't having an easy time when pushing back. Soon enough, they got into a rhythm and seemed to be equal. 

"She can use magic too?" Amity came to ask Asami. "That girl, who said she won't use it."

"Adora? I don't really know either." The black haired answered, just as Catra overheard their conversation.

"Adora _is_ magic, there's a difference." The magicat explained. "She's She-ra, an ancient warrior of Etheria that the First Ones tried to tame." She focused on remembering what her lover had told her about it. "But our magic is too wild for that, and Adora was able to bring it back to its original harmony."

"So, she's the successor?" Asami inquired and earned a nod back. "That's much like the Avatar; without the magic part, that is."

"Oh, yeah. What's special about the Avatar? You seem to all have the same abilities." Catra questioned now.

"Ah… I'm a non-bender though. And I'm guessing you figured their power is based on controlling the elements?" Asami clarified. "Well, except for the Avatar, they can only bend _one_ element. The Avatar can bend all four of them and have the strength of Raava, the spirit of light. Usually, Korra would be able to ask advice from her past lives too, but the connection was broken at one of her battles."

"Wow…" Luz joined Amity in being awed. "That's… a lot."

"Yeah, what do you guys do in your free time? Hunt down the universe emperor or something?" Amity voiced her curiosity.

"We go on dates." Asami laughed, then looked at Catra for her answer. The magicat was blushing for no apparent reason, save for her mind. "Someone is thinking of more _private_ dates…"

"Am not!" Catra argued.

"But really, how is it?" Asami pushed, in which the witches refused to hear more and ran away saying 'gross' to them.

"Uh, I don't know. The usual." Catra feigned confidence on the matter.

Asami looked at her. _Really_ looked. She wasn't buying it one bit. "Oh, my God. Was that your first time? Back then…"

"No- yes. Whatever. Why are we talking about this?" The fur on the feline's tail bristled all up and she passed a hand on it to smooth it out.

 _Now I'm even more curious…_ "Well, did you like it?"

Catra finally spared a moment to think it over. It sure had felt good, but it had been more rushed than anything. She had liked to please Adora and get to know her in a different way. Not that they hadn’t been intimate before, it had been just… yeah, different; that's the only word to describe it. Yet she wanted more, slower this time, to actually _see_ her lover and not try to run away. "I guess… How is it with Korra?"

Asami's eyebrows went up briefly. "I love it, I love _her_. But you and Adora need to talk about it."

"Do we now…" Catra scoffed. Everyone's solution for them always seems to be talking.

"Or not. Not that I have known you for more than a few hours, but you didn't seem uncomfortable around each other or anything. Maybe just go with the flow and talk when it happens again-"

Just then, a lightning bolt fell from the sky right behind Bow. "Okay, depending on your point of view, that _could_ wake someone up," Akko defended herself. 

"I would really appreciate it, if you didn't _burn_ her in the process though!" The archer exclaimed, holding his lover closer, who was still passed out. 

Adora and Korra stopped fighting to see if everyone was okay, then went right back at it. On the other hand, Catra and Asami rushed over. "You again," the magicat accused. "Your girlfriend seems more capable at this, don't you think?" 

"Akko is more than _capable_ of doing it too. She just got the wrong spell." Diana eyed Catra. 

"Ah, ah! It's fine, Diana! I messed up, it's my fault!" Akko tried to ease the atmosphere. She can be stubborn and head-first on things, but she isn't one to not admit her mistakes. 

"Tell her the right spell then." Catra commanded. Bow was the only one that saw right through her tough act. She was concerned for Glimmer; the way she hugged her upper body gave that up. 

Diana complied and her girlfriend nodded at the right words. "Surgit," Akko said and waved her wand over Glimmer's forehead. 

Soon enough, the queen stirred awake and sat up. "Did I lose?"

They all sighed in relief and Bow was the first to speak up. "Draw. I knew you wouldn't lose." He kissed the top of her head and helped her stand up. 

"Yeah, pretty impressive for a sparkle." Catra commented.

"Did you just- did you just _compliment_ me? That was a compliment, right?!" Glimmer mocked. 

As much as Catra denied it, both witches and Asami laughed at her. Bow had sparkles in his eyes and kept saying how cute she was in denial, while the magicat in question just yelled at them to "Shut up!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be up in a week again.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
